babysteps
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Mereka bercerita dalam sebuah senja. Di atap sekolah yang tidak pernah dijamah. Soonyoung menyandarkan punggung sementara Jihoon melayangkan pandangan jauh-jauh. "Salahkah kita mengharapkan akhir yang berbeda?" – Jihoon. (SOONHOON/Ficlet/AU/Completed)


disclaimer: sebongs © pledis entertainment  
pairing: soonhoon (hoshi/woozi)  
length/rating: ficlet/pg-12  
genre(s): friendship, implied romance  
warning(s): AU; open-ending

* * *

 **babysteps**

* * *

Jika alam seisinya mengambil satu benda di Bumi sebagai asosiasi, maka Kwon Soonyoung akan menjawab bunga ceri. Saat ditanya mengapa, dia menjawab: karena itu adalah perlambang paling sempurna untuk segala keindahan yang tidak pernah kekal. Di penghujung tahun, pohon ceri memekarkan kuncup-kuncup cantik berwarna merah muda—hanya bertahan tidak lama hingga mereka gugur.

Sepanjang senja dua tahun terakhir, Lee Jihoon terbisu demi memahami gagasan tersebut dan segera memuntahkannya mentah-mentah karena dia pikir, sebagai penulis Soonyoung amatlah pesimis.

* * *

Bila ada survei lepas berisi pertanyaan siapa orang paling aneh yang pernah kautemui sepanjang hidup, Soonyoung tak berpikir dua kali dalam menjawab bahwa itu adalah Jihoon.

Mengenalnya hingga di lapisan paling dasar, Soonyoung menemukan semua hal yang ada pada Jihoon benar-benar eksentris dan berbeda dari yang biasa.

"Untuk apa kau bergegas membuka halaman paling belakang?"

"Jelas untuk dibaca. Memang kaukira apalagi."

(Salah satu alasan kenapa menurutnya Jihoon berbeda adalah, karena laki-laki itu selalu membaca buku dari halaman paling akhir alih-alih membuka lembar pertama.)

Soonyoung mendengus. "Kerbau pun tahu kau membukanya untuk dibaca. Yang kutanya adalah kenapa _kau_ membacanya dari situ?"

"Karena aku ingin membaca akhir ceritanya."

"Aneh."

"Biasa saja."

Mengendikkan bahu, Soonyoung pilih mengalah dengan tidak menyanggah lebih jauh. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika kau sudah mengetahui akhirnya?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa; sebab menginginkan sebuah akhir yang bahagia juga tidak akan mungkin."

"Lalu gunanya?"

"Hanya supaya aku tidak terkejut."

"Dasar aneh kuadrat."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa senormal apapun dibanding orang yang hobi membuat pembacanya memaki atas tulisan-tulisannya yang sedih." ujar Jihoon lugas, padat, dan menohok. Kalimat satirnya merupakan satu dari banyak yang Soonyoung hindari karena efeknya berbekas pada kondisi mental. Beruntung, berteman dengan Jihoon sudah dia lakukan beberapa tahun karena kalau masih baru, dia yakin dirinya akan tersinggung setiap detik karena Jihoon dan gaya bahasanya tidak bisa dipisahkan seperti manusia dan takdir.

"Yah tapi ...," Jihoon melanjutkan ucapannya, "biarpun kelihatan mustahil, bukankah masih ada kemungkinan suatu cerita mempunyai akhir yang lain dari maksud penulisnya? Sisi yang berlawanan. Kita hanya perlu mengambil perspektif dari sudut lain pula."

" _Alternate ending_...?"

Dia menarik napas dan tersenyum. "Apakah salah bila kita mengharapkan akhir yang berbeda?"

 _Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali._

* * *

Suatu ketika di hari-hari muda, mereka bercerita dalam sebuah senja. Di atap sekolah yang selalu sepi dan tidak pernah dijamah, tapi merupakan tempat favorit mereka berdua. Soonyoung menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dingin, sementara temannya tak bersuara tapi melayangkan pandang ke sudut kota yang jauh.

"Ingin kuceritakan satu kisah?" Suara Soonyoung berbaur dengan angin.

Jihoon membuka tutup kotak bekalnya, meraih sumpit dan memasukkan udang goreng ke mulut Soonyoung yang tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang sepanjang cerita itu berakhiran sedih, aku tidak sudi mendengarnya."

"Akhir yang bahagia tidak selalu harus mempertemukan sepasang pecinta, kautahu."

Memutar bolamata, Jihoon meletakkan bekalnya. "Jawabanmu seperti bisa ditebak dari seorang calon novelis melankolis." Caranya menyebut suku kata novelis sungguh sinis. Soonyoung meringis.

"Jadi kali ini apa?" sambung Jihoon sebelum Soonyoung hilang niatan untuk rutinitas mereka tiap sore; singgah dalam waktu singkat di atas atap sekolah.

"Suatu ketika, ada dua orang anak laki-laki bersahabat—"

"Tunggu—jangan bilang kau akan bercerita sesuatu yang 'menyimpang' di sini?"

Kekehan. Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya dan melempar sengiran khas yang Jihoon hapal mati. "Nah. Terserah bagimu mau menganggapnya bagaimana."

"Mm."

"Masih mau mendengar?" tawar Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk saja karena dia penasaran.

"Ah." Soonyoung menyengir lebih lebar. "Sahabat ini ... yang satu mempunyai kesulitan untuk bergaul dengan orang baru dan agak tertutup, sementara satunya lagi sangat gampang mendapat teman baru bahkan jika dia tidak memulai obrolan. Mari kita sebut mereka sebagai A dan B.

"A pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan baca. B selalu menempati tempat duduk yang sama, tapi dia menemukan tempatnya dipakai oleh A karena perpustakaan sedang penuh. Dengan cara itulah mereka bertemu dan memutuskan untuk berteman. Tidak ada kesamaan hobi atau sesuatu yang membuat mereka terhubung. Entah bagaimana, A bisa memahami B, dan sebaliknya.

"Orang-orang di sekolah selalu melihat A sebagai orang yang menyeramkan hanya karena dia lebih pendiam daripada orang biasanya. Tapi B selalu melihatnya berbeda. Baginya, A menyenangkan dengan caranya sendiri, meskipun tidak banyak orang tahu.

"Hari-hari berlalu lambat hingga mereka membangun hubungan pertemanan lebih erat. Ada beberapa pertengkaran, tapi dengan itu mereka sukses masuk ke status bersahabat. Semakin lama, B makin sukar untuk lepas dari A. Dia mudah marah untuk alasan kecil. A punya teman baru, tapi B membuat fitnah hanya supaya si teman baru tidak betah berteman dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Mereka bilang, waktu dapat mengubah seseorang, jadi kupikir B melakukannya secara beralasan.

"Tapi tidak berhenti di situ saja. B semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres. Pengawasannya pada A tidak sewajarnya. Sayang sekali, A melihat itu sebagai bentuk perhatian B tanpa kecurigaan apapun.

"Yah. Kupikir cerita ini jadi semakin tidak masuk akal, bukan—

—Jihoon ...?"

Tidak disahuti karena Jihoon tiba-tiba lelap dengan kepala di pangkuan Soonyoung. Kotak bekalnya terlupakan, dengan tutup terbuka dan sumpit yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Menghela napas panjang, Soonyoung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Suatu hari, untuk meyakinkan dirinya, B mencium A yang notaben sahabatnya sendiri," kemudian mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Jihoon lalu mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula dan berakting tidak melakukan apa-apa, "hasilnya bisa dibaca. Hanya dia yang jatuh cinta."

Dengkuran Jihoon menyahutnya.

"Kautahu, Jihoon, seorang gay tidak berhak mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Tidak, meski dia harus berdarah dan mati."

 _Hanya_ _ **aku**_ _yang jatuh cinta._

(Sore itu Soonyoung melewatkan fakta bahwa Jihoon sama sekali tidak tertidur dan dia mendengar semuanya. Apapun. Termasuk kalimat terakhir penutup cerita Soonyoung di atas atap sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah.)

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **zula's note** :

judul semata karna aku nggak kepikiran apapun untuk dijadiin judul dan kebetulan waktu nulis dengerin _**babysteps**_ -nya taetiseo.

ps: kurasa lagu2 kpop tahun 2010 kebawah lebih punya 'meaning' daripada yg akhir akhir ini. gimana bilangnya yah, makin kesini liriknya soal cintacintaan terus. untuk beberapa alasan, aku agak kecewa. :/  
ps2: aku kangen suju jaman mereka awal keluar dan bikin wabah kpop.  
ps3: juga pas mereka crossdress. heechul yg pake baju merah dan pegang payung...  
ps4: waktu itu masih ada hankyung gege juga.  
ps5: i think my ps' bring back memories. :' aku harus udahan.


End file.
